Fruitcake
by Masih
Summary: Set between VotDT and SC. Based off of Eustace's weakness and American football players. NON-SLASH  Just implied
1. Fruitcake

"The kid looks like a fruitcake," wispered one to his snickering friend.

"What's stopping us from calling him just that?" asked another who was lisening in on the convesation.

"Coach Harding," said the one who had snickered.

"Bah! who cares about him?" asked the first.

"Yeah, Trent. The coach wont do anything about it, any way," said the second.

"Then what's keeping you guys from just calling him that?" asked Trent.

The other two looked at each other, "Because Shane and I think you can present stuff better then we can." said the second. Shane nodded along with him.

Trent didn't look convenced. "No way, guys. I'm out of here, I don't want to get in to troble." With that, Trent went off to talk with Jerry, the biggest guy on the team.

Shane watched Trent go over to Jerry then looked at his other friend, "Looks like it's you or me, Aaren."

Aaren smirked, I'll do it."

Aaren turned to the new kid, Eustace the coach had called him.

"Hey you!" the new kid pointed to himself. "Yeah, you. Throw that football to me, Fruitcake."

Fruitcake was about to grab a ball but stopped when he heared his new nick name. He turned to Aaren, hands balled at his sides. "You're a jerk!" yelled the new kid. That was what caught everyone's atention.

_This is turning out easier then I thought it would be. _Thought Aaren.

Aaren smirked, "What ever you say, Fruitcake," Aaren winked.

All the other guys laughed.

Fruitcake looked like he could blow a gasket. "You pig headed basterd!"

Aaren just roled his green eyes and walked away, Shane at his heels. It didn't take long till **WACK**! A ball smaked in the back of his head causing him to land face first on the ground.

He herriedly got up and turned around and duck just in time as another football flew past him only centameters from his face.

"Holy Crap! Fruitcake has a hell of a good arm!" yelled one of the team members.

Even though Eustace had a good arm it didn't make people stop calling him 'Fruitcake'.

* * *

><p><span>"What's wrong with being called 'Fruitcake'?"<span> asked Jill Pole who was talking to her friend Eustace on the phone, who was going to an all boys camp in the Americas.

"Pole, I told you you wouldn't understand."

"Well clear it up for me!"

"It's humiliating because to guys, fruitcake is a guy who is a weakling."

There was silence on the other side of the line for a while.

"Eustace, both you and I know that you're not a weakling because you are a protecter of Narnia."

Eustace smiled even though Jill couldn't see it. "Thanks, Pole."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a non-slash. It may suggest some stuff like that, but it is not. Eustace just looks like a weakling because he hasn't been able to build up muscle yet and if you remember in the VotDT (book) it mentions that Eustace is weak so this is basically based off of that and a football movie. Speaking of that, football referst to American football.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


	2. Sunshine

It had worse and worse since the first day at this all boy's camp. Eustace got picked on all the time because he _looked_ like a fruitcake. And every time he was called that he would bet up (the other might have muscles, but Eustace had skill, and was faster) the kid who called him that and that didn't even help.

"I'm telling you, Jill, I don't think I can take the beating any longer. No matter how many times I wop them, they laugh at me and call me 'Fruitcake' all the more!"

"I got an idea that may be able to help you…"

"Well?"

"What if you did do something that would make you look like a 'fruitcake'?"

"Jill, have you lost your mind? They'd laugh at me all the more!"

"Just try it! It might work."

"Then what do I try?"

"I don't know. Think of something. Oh hey, I got to go, I have soccer practice tonight. Talk to you later!"

The line disconnected before Eustace could answer.

"That really helped," Eustace said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The next day, Eustace stood in the bathroom cleaning up from that days football practice.<p>

"Hey Fruitcake, your hair looks fine as it is," Aaren got the other boys to laugh at him.

Eustace spun around and saw Aaren getting himself a drink from one of the coolers that sat on the table not 15 feet from his own locker.

"Hey Aaren."

Aaren turned around, "What do you want, Fruitcake?"

"I want it," said Eustace.

Aaren looked confused, "What? What do you want?"

"You know what I'm talking about," said Eustace, he himself didn't even know what he was talking about.

"What? No, I don't. What do you want?"

"No, you know what I want and you should give it to me." Slowly a plan formed in to Eustace's head. He really didn't want to do it, but if he wanted the torment to stop the he would do it. Plus he had no choice. He was too far in to it now.

"I don't get you, Fruitcake. Tell me wha-" Aaren was cut off from what he was about to say.

What had happened was that Eustace decided to execute his plan before he lost his confidence in himself. Eustace sprang on to Aaren and kissed him on the lips. Causing them both to fall on the floor. Aaren rolled them over so that he was on top and got up off of Eustace.

"You little!"

Aaren would have punched Eustace if he hadn't of rolled away and stood up. Aaren kept throwing punches at him, but Eustace kept side stepping causing Aaren to get angrier and angrier. Finally Eustace backed up to the table that the coolers of water were kept. When Aaren made to punch him, he stepped to the side causing Aaren crash in to the table making it turn over splashing ice cold water every where and on himself.

Aaren got up to plow in to Eustace but his friends got hold of him saying, "Chill down, man. He's not worth it."

Some of the guys laughed it off and others came up to Eustace and congratulated him for successfully humiliating Aaren, they bully of the camp.

Jerry and Trent came up to Eustace and noticed his huge grin on his face.

"Dude, you shouldn't be called Fruitcake anymore," said Jerry.

"Yeah, you should be called… Sunshine!" brain stormed Trent.

Eustace chuckled, "Well that's better then Fruitcake."

Trent laughed and nodded.

"Bet it is, Sunshine," said Jerry.

"Dude, are you…" started Trent.

Eustace's face clearly showed the unfinished answer.

"Cool! So you have a boyfriend in your own country?" asked Jerry.

Well, maybe not that clearly.

"No! No! I have a girlfriend! Her name's Jill."

"Oh!" said Trent and Jerry at the same time. "Well that's cool to! Actually, it's so cool that we're the same way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there you go, folks! You guys like? Yeah, kind of grose to you guys who are straight and think anyone who swings that way is evil, but I've been iching to write this for a while, I'm just glad I could fit in writing it before I leave in a couple days.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


End file.
